Thanksgiving
by Phantom4747
Summary: Wes decided to come by on Thanksgiving to his younger brother. Just some cute brotherly moments.


_A/N: So, I know most of you wanted parents meeting but I got this done first, so I decided to post this one and I will post their parents meeting tomorrow or later on today. Sorry, they both were a bit rushed but I'll perfect them in time so, hope you like and reviews are appreciated! -Phantom4747_

* * *

He didn't want today to come, that was why he was laying in his bed and pretending to be dead. Sadly, Maka did not buy it. "Soul, it'll be fine. He's going to be here in exactly 20 minutes, the chicken is done, table set up, everything is ready except you." He dug his face out of the pillow to see his stubborn but beautiful girlfriend.

Her hair was down which it hadn't been in a long time, her light emerald eyes still as big as ever. She wore a tiny cute dress that shimmered green almost as beautiful as her eyes but it just didn't have that Maka feel to them, her shoes were white flats and she wore a cute white flower in her hair. She really did go all out. "You look cute." Soul said bluntly, she smiled, her cheeks staining only a light pink. "I was hoping," She sighed. "Soul, please. Get ready, I know you don't care but I do...I want your brother to like me..." He grumbled back into his pillow before reluctantly standing to his feet.

"Thanks," She smiled, walking over to his closet and grabbing random clothing, and resting them on top of his head. He grumbled only to earn a giggle from his girlfriend. "There. Your clothing is done, just put them on and get your lazy butt into the kitchen." She kicked his butt teasingly and he mumbled a fine as she left. "Tight ass."

"What was that?" Maka called from behind the door, he yelped throwing off his shirt. "Nothing!" He sighed, listening to her hum from beyond the door. He wasn't scared of his girlfriend, he just didn't like to see her angry and with a book in her hand. He studied his clothing, a white long sleeve shirt with a red scarf and some tattered black skinny jeans. "Maka!" He called, the door opened and he raised an eyebrow. "It isn't Christmas yet, why a scarf?" She smiled. "You need to look fancy. Isn't your brother fancy?"

He shrugged, throwing on his white long sleeve shirt. "Snobby, fancy, what's the difference?" She sighed, grabbing the red scarf and put it around his neck, looking up at him and smiling. "Be nice, for me, alright?" He grunted and kissed him. "I'm sure he's changed." He scoffed, taking off his belt. "Uh, Wes? I doubt it."

She sighed, walking out the door and Soul could hear the plates on the table and as she cursed when she burned herself from the chicken. He threw on his jeans, grabbing his normal converse and headed out. The table was set perfectly, chicken in the middle along with sweet potatoes, green beans, mash potatoes and cute little cookies that were in shape of turkeys. She really wanted to impress him. "Why is there three forks?" She shrugged. "I heard it's what fancy people do."

He chuckled, sitting down. "Were going to Star's place and Kid's place plus your dad's after this, right?" She nodded, looking at her stomach. "I'm gonna be fat," She pouted before smiling evilly. "We can just train it off, right Soul?" He grumbled about how training wasn't cool. "Tough. We don't want to get out of shape." He grabbed her hand and smirked. "But Maka, I'll always love you, small or tiny, fat or skinny. I love you." She smiled, grabbing his cheek. "Nice try, I love you too but we are training." He grumbled again and she smiled, kissing his cheek.

Ding dong! Soul bolted to the room but still not as fast as Maka closed his door. "I'll answer. You sit down." He growled, stomping over to the chair and folded his arms. She skipped over to the door, opening it wide and smiled. "Hi, I'm Maka." She opened the door wider, motioning for him to come in which he did. "Wes. Did Soul chicken-?" His voice stopped abruptly as the two met each other's gaze. Soul sneered. "Did I what?" Maka laughed nervously, walking over to Soul. "What did I say about the nice thing?" She whispered, he sighed. "Happy Thanksgiving, Wes."

Wes smiled, his hair was a crystal moonlight unlike Soul's which was a white alabaster and his eyes were crimson and Soul's were a light Siam. They both looked alike but yet nothing alike. He sat down, fixing his tie and flattened his suit and Soul folded his arms. "So," Wes said. "Your my younger brother's girlfriend?" She smiled, plating their food. "Yes, It's nice to meet you." He nodded smirking. His teeth weren't sharp like Soul's just regular teeth. "How did such a beautiful young lady end up with my sarcastic younger brother?"

Soul exhaled and Maka smiled, setting Wes's plate in front of him and started with her own being that Soul was fixing himself some. "Actually, Soul is quite the gentlemen. Maybe he's changed since you last saw him?" There eyes locked again and they both looked away. "Maybe..."

They ate in silence. Terribly awkward silence. "So," Maka subsided. "Do you like the food?" Wes nodded and Soul picked at his food, eyeing his brother as if he would kill him if he opened his mouth. "You have quite the chef here, Soul." Soul nodded in response and Maka clasped her hands together. "I'll go get the cheese cake." She stood up, opening the refrigerator. "Why are you here?" Soul hissed silently. Wes scoffed. "Is it greedy of me to want to see my little brother, in what? 10 years?" Soul growled. "Yes, especially when-" Maka closed the refrigerator door, walking over to them with the cake in hands.

She blinked, seeing them both glaring at each other and set the cheese cake in front of them. She cut the cake, giving both of them a decent size of cake and sat down again. Silence. She sighed, setting her fork down. "Really," She growled. "I want to make a good first impression but I can't do that with the two of you glaring at each other." Wes blinked and Soul smirked at her bluntness. They both laughed. "Oh my, I hadn't had somebody make me laugh in years." Wes laughed again and Maka huffed.

"Quite the young lady, Soul." Soul snickered and Maka puffed out her pink cheeks. Wes put up his hands in defeat and smiled. "Mind my manners, Maka. What would you like to hear?" This was a first but Maka took the opportunity. "How was Soul when he was young?" Soul blushed, scratching at his neck and Wes smiled. "He was a delinquate, that's for sure. We couldn't take him to grocery stores because he would shake all the soda's and open them causing a ruckus, and as the manager chased after him, he jumped into the cart, told me to push and we both ran outside, landing into a garbage can." Maka giggled and Soul's blush reddened.

"Hm? What else...Ah, well, when Soul was fairly young he use to want to be a singer, wasn't very good at it especially with his little high pitched voice but he truly wished too be one so he would sing all the time, in the shower, in his room, everywhere." Maka laughed and Soul hid his face trying to stop the enormous blush that would not leave his face. "Oh! When we were both very young we decided to build a bike, when it was the middle of the night Soul went outside and started riding it, later in the morning I went to go get Soul so we could ride it but he was gone so I went into the garage and realized the bike was also gone, when I opened the garage door, Soul was riding the bike and he was nearly in tears, when I asked him why he told me he didn't know how to stop so he rode around all night."

Maka burst into tears of laughter and Soul crumbled to the ground. "Not cool." He mumbled, he peaked open one eye, Maka was laughing like never before and Wes was laughing as well. He smirked, even if he did feel like dying out of embarrassment. He couldn't remember another Thanksgiving that they had this much fun.

* * *

"Well, I'll be off." Maka hugged him and he pat her back. "It was nice meeting you, Maka. Make sure my brother isn't stupid." Maka laughed, nodding, he turned, opening the door and Soul sighed. "Hey bro," He shuffled on his feet and Wes turned. "Uh, maybe...you could come around for Christmas, that is, if you aren't busy with the violin and whatever..." Wes smiled, raising his fist and Soul tapped it lightly. "I would like that." Maka smiled, waving and the door closed. Soul sighed, he knew he said it but Wes wasn't a man to always stick to his word. Maka kissed his cheek as if she knew what he was thinking. "He'll be back." He smirked, he knew one thing Maka was always true to her word.

He wrapped his hands around her waist, kissing her nose and smiled. "Happy Thanksgiving." She smiled, kissing his lips chastely. "Happy Thanksgiving."

* * *

_A/N: It wasn't that bad, right? Well, the next Thanksgiving fan fic of soma will come sooner or later, (hopefully no later than two days) hope you enjoyed! And I hope you have a wonderful Thanksgiving! -Phantom4747_


End file.
